Madara ¿Muerto?
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: No es justo, definitivamente no lo es. Madara no podía dejarle sólo en el mundo sin dejarle escuchar una vez más un "Te quiero" pronunciado de esos labios."Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad Zetsu?"Eso no era suficiente. MADAZETSU


**Notas del fanfic (autora original):**

Ohayo minna!

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer este fic.

Espero que les guste y siento no poder actualizar hasta ahora mi otro fic, pero mi inspiración esta de vacaciones como yo al parecer. T.T

Disfruten y deseo que sea de su satisfacción esta pareja o que por lo menos se interesen por ellas.

Arigato.

**Nota de pixi-ice (la que lo publica, porque la otra es una vaga):**!No me lo puedo creer! !Se volvió a olvidar del disclaimer! ¬¬ y de la nota del proyecto. Bueno otro fic que conseguí con chantaje, halla por la primera semana de julio, pero no pude subir por culpa de... lo que mi amiga se dedica a hacer con la contraseña (perderla) tuve que recuperarla yo-_- me voy a hacer el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Bueno Naruto no la pertenece ni saca ningún beneficio económico.

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Madara, ¿muerto? Imposible**

En la guarida de Akatsuki, concretamente en una de sus muchas habitaciones, Zetsu estaba descansado sobre la cama con una venda alrededor de la cabeza, una gasa en su mejilla izquierda y al tener un brazo por fuera de la sábana, se podía apreciar que este estaba todo lleno de arañazos.

Estamos en la cuarta guerra ninja, provocada por Uchiha Madara, el cual se enfrenta a todas las villas ninjas junto con Uchiha Sasuke, el actual Kabuto, es decir, Kabutomaru, y los antiguos miembros de la organización a los cuales han revivido, ¡ ah! Y también contaban con las miles de copias de Zetsu.

El caso era que, el miembro bicolor de Akatsuki estaba en esa habitación y en ese estado porque hace unos minutos estaba luchando en el campo de batalla contra uno de los ninjas de la villa de la niebla e iba perdiendo, hasta el punto de que le tiraron al suelo a la vez que su contrincante se abalanzaba sobre él con un kunai empuñado y dirigido a su pecho. Para su suerte, Madara usó el tele-transporte para llegar a su lado y antes de que el ninja contra el que luchaba Zetsu consiguiera su objetivo, el mayor volvió a usar su técnica con Zetsu en brazos para acabar en la guarida y que tratasen al menor, el cual acabó inconsciente en sus brazos.

Ya era la quinta vez que pasaba y eso le preocupaba a Madara, ya que cada vez las heridas de Zetsu iban a peor.

Madara y Zetsu ya llevaban desde hace tiempo saliendo como pareja, técnicamente desde que él y su alter ego Tobi eran compañeros. El mayor quería con todo su ser al bicolor, aunque no lo demostrase delante de los demás y no dejaba de sentirse culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a su Zuzu, ya que este está así por la guerra y él la provocó. A este paso le iban a matar y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría Madara por lo que tomó una decisión.

Hacía ya rato que le bicolor se había despertado, pero le obligaron a quedarse en cama, así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar al suelo trise. Había vuelto a fallar a Madara, le había hecho ir a salvarle.

— "Lo más probable es que ahora me odie y ni siquiera me quiera ni mirar a la cara" — pensaba Zetsu, y es que por mucho que Madara le repitiese una y otra vez que le quería, nunca pudo evitar pensar que esos sentimientos que el mayor sentía por él no eran 100% sinceros, a diferencia de los suyos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- Desearía estar siempre a tu lado, Madara.

De repente llamaron a la puerta y el bicolor dirigió su vista acuosa hacia ella. Se secó los ojos y dio permiso para que pasasen.

— Hola Zuzu, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Madara mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de él; para luego dirigirse a un lado de la cama y sentarse sosteniéndole la mano al bicolor y dándola un beso en los nudillos.

Zetsu giró la cabeza y miró cómo Madara le sostenía la mano con fuerza y entrelazaban los dedos.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar — respondió el menor con una sonrisa a la vez que observaba cómo el mayor no dejaba de mirar su mano con nostalgia y apretaba más el agarre, como si no quisiera que se valla.

Zetsu le miró preocupado y puso su mano sobrante sobre la mejilla de Madara, el cual elevó su vista hacia la de su Zuzu.

— ¿Estás bien, Madara?

Este sólo sonrió y besó con cariño al menor el cual se sonrojó.

— Si, no es nada Zuzu, no te preocupes.

El bicolor frunció el ceño y le dirigió al Uchiha una mirada seria.

— Pero es algo. Dímelo, Madara, por favor — pedía Zetsu a la vez que miraba con preocupación al mayor, el cual sólo observaba de reojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Madara no decía nada, solo suspiraba y de vez en cuando observaba de reojo al menor, el cual le seguía mirando con ojos un poco acuosos y se mordía el labio inferior por la impotencia de no poder ayudar en algo.

Madara suspiró de forma profunda y miró a Zetsu con nostalgia, para después acariciarle la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano y empezar a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos los labios, los párpados y la línea de la mandíbula al menor, cosa que le producía preocupación a este. Se acercó al mayor y le besó desesperadamente, cosa que Madara devolvió gustoso.

Cuando se separaron, Zetsu le volvió a pedir al Uchiha que le dijera qué le pasaba mientras este le tumbaba con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

— Escucha Zuzu, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

El mencionado sólo abrió los ojos y sonrió, ya que pensaba que Madara le quería dejar y eso sí que era algo que el bicolor no quería.

— Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero Madara — respondió Zetsu posando su mano sobre el antebrazo del mayor, el cual apoyaba los brazos encima de la cama.

Madara volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

Zetsu se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró con duda al Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaba nervioso el bicolor a la vez que observaba asustado a Madara, el cual le acariciaba la pierna por encima de la sábana para tranquilizarle.

— Sólo quería estar seguro. Tengo que irme lejos — dijo a la vez que miraba al menor, el cual se estaba poniendo preocupando de nuevo y se intentaba levantar de la cama, pero Madara le quería tranquilizar.

— ¿Cómo dices Madara?, ¿A dónde?

Zetsu ya no podía evitar más aguantarse las lágrimas por lo que estas empezaron a bajar rápida y abundantemente. Ahora que pensaba que seguiría con Madara un poco más y tendría otra oportunidad para demostrarle que no es una persona débil va y le dice que se tiene que ir.

— No puedo decírtelo, es por tu propio bien — respondía el mayor mientras seguía intentando calmarle. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Zetsu y le elevó el rostro para mirarle a esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban, pero que ahora estaban hinchados y de un color tirando a naranja por la irritación de los ojos. Esta imagen le partió el corazón al mayor, que simplemente apretó los dientes.

Zetsu agachó la cabeza , no quería que Madara le viese así.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Madara?

El mayor simplemente juntó las frentes y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Tengo… tengo que alejarme de ti y acabar con esta guerra, si no lo hago algún día… podrían hacerte daño, o peor.

El menor le miró a los ojos sin parar de llorar e intentó pronunciar con la voz desquebrajada:

— El daño me lo harás tú si te alejas de mí, no te vayas Madara, por favor —rogaba Zetsu a la vez que se aferraba a los brazos de Madara y ocultaba su cara en el pecho del mayor y temblaba por el miedo a perderle.

Madara le rodeó con los brazos fuertemente y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarle.

— Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te quiero mi Zuzu, y que siempre te querré.

El bicolor, aún sin separase, negó con la cabeza a la vez que seguía derramando lágrimas.

— No me importa, no me importan las cosas que has hecho, sólo no me abandones.

Madara cambió su expresión por una mucho más triste que antes y aferró el abrazo con muchísima intensidad.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte — y dicho esto, besó la cabeza del menor el cual se sentía que iba a deshidratarse, y se tumbaron juntos en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse, durante horas, hasta el anochecer, cuando Zetsu se durmió no sin antes pronunciar un: "Te amo"

Madara sonrió al escucharlo y le besó en los labios con dulzura y susurrar un:

"Yo también te amo mi cosita"

Y así, los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, con miedo de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en los ojos a Zetsu, el cual se giró en la cama y lentamente abría los ojos a la vez que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la cama, rogándole a Kami que Madara estuviese a su lado, pero al parecer este no había recibido sus plegarias.

Lo único que había en su lugar eran unas sábanas arrugadas y en la almohada el hueco de la cabeza. Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar, pero oyó ruidos afuera de la guarida, por lo que cogió rápidamente su capa, se la puso y abrió la puerta.

— Itachi, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿dónde está Madara?

— Ven conmigo — dijo el Uchiha a la vez que se dirigía a la entrada de la guarida seguido por el bicolor.

En la entrada se podía distinguir a todos los Akatsuki, salvo a Kisame y Hidan, y a Kabutomaru en línea recta observando el campo de batalla. Zetsu les observó primero a ellos, todos serios, y luego al campo de batalla, en el cual se podía ver a Madara rodeado por todos los ninjas y los Kages en posición atacante pero él sólo estaba hablando con ellos.

— ¡Madara! — gritó Zetsu sorprendido y rápida e inconscientemente se dirigió hacia él, pero Itachi le cogió del brazo y le dijo que se quedara con él.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza y se intentó soltar de su agarre, gritando que le dejase ir, que iban a matar a su Madara.

— Es su voluntad, déjale, así pondremos fin a toda esta guerra sin sentido.

El bicolor dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro y miró serio al azabache.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, que me quede aquí, mirándo cómo le matan. No pienso hacerlo.

— Veo que no te das cuenta de que esto lo está haciendo por ti.

— ¡PERO YO NO LE HE PEDIDO NADA!

— Sea lo que sea ya es tarde, mira.

Zetsu, con miedo de lo que iba a encontrar, giró lentamente la cabeza. Abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Madara, su Madara, estaba cayendo lentamente al suelo después de haber sido apuñalado con un montón de kunais.

— ¡NOOO! — gritó Zetsu de una forma desgarradora a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo abatido y no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Madara al cual más de uno pateaba— No, no, no… Madara, no me hagas esto.

El bicolor se llevó las manos a los ojos para evitar que le viesen así. Itachi se puso detrás de él y le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyo, mientras que los demás miembros se iban cada uno por su lado, ya que la organización había quedado disuelta.

Zetsu no se movió en ningún momento, e Itachi tampoco; sólo observaba el cuerpo yacente de su amante a lo lejos y lloraba por él.

Muchos minutos después, Itachi se había metido en la guarida y unos ninjas hicieron un katon e incineraron el cuerpo del mayor, pero Zetsu no se movía de su sitio, seguía mirando el lugar con los ojos irritados pero casi no parpadeaba, así hasta el anochecer, que fue cuando vino Itachi.

-— Deberías entrar y descansar Zetsu, parece que va a llover.

Zetsu no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y entró en la guarida.

Así pasaron los meses, sólo estaban en la guarida Zetsu e Itachi, el cual cuidaba al menor, ya que desde ese día en el que murió Madara, Zetsu no dijo, ni comió ni bebió nada, sólo salía al despertarse a la entrada de la guarida y se sentaba para observar el lugar donde murió su pareja hasta la hora de dormir, se acostaba en la cama, lloraba en silencio y se dormía, para al día siguiente repetir las mismas acciones.

Pero que estuviese así no significaba que no se diese cuenta de las cosas. Desde ese día Itachi estaba más raro, se iba dentro del bosque todas las noches de los domingos y volvía por la mañana. Pero eso no le interesaba, a él simplemente le importaba recordad los momentos felices que había tenido con Madara y reprocharle que le había dejado solo.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde aquello y poco a poco comenzaba a hablar con Itachi. No quería seguir sintiéndose sólo, a pesar de que nunca olvidaría a Madara.

En total ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Madara. Las aldeas estaban mejor que nunca y que la gente siempre sonreía. Ante eso, Zetsu también sonreía, pero él una forma triste nunca vista, ya que toda esa gente era feliz al haber muerto su novio.

Ya estaba curado por lo que ya hablaba y comía, pero cada vez se interesaba más por lo que hacía Itachi los domingos por la noche, así que decidió seguirle.

Tardaron como una hora y media en llegar hasta el lugar, pero este no era más que una cascada, por lo que Zetsu se extrañó.

Entonces Itachi pasó por debajo del agua, y, un poco asustado, el bicolor le siguió. Al pasar por el agua y abrir los ojos pudo comprobara que dentro de esa cascada había una galería bien profunda. Entonces vio cómo el Uchiha se adentraba en ella, por lo que le siguió sigilosamente.

Al poco rato Itachi se paró, así que Zetsu decidió mirar la escena que iba a pasar asomado desde detrás de una roca.

— Ya estoy aquí— decía arrodillándose.

Entonces, desde las sombras, se oían unos pasos. Zetsu tragó saliva mientras miraba atentamente la oscuridad, de la cual salió un hombre.

— Gracias por venir Itachi — dijo este.

Al ver quién era, el menor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca y temblar un poco por la sorpresa.

— No puede ser, vi cómo te mataron Madara —decía para sí en un susurro.

Itachi se levantó del suelo y miró con su típica expresión al mayor.

— Cuéntame, ¿cómo esta mi amado Zetsu?

— Va mejorando Madara-sama, vuelve a ser el mismo aunque no deja de mirar el lugar de su supuesta muerte con melancolía.

Madara se puso serio y suspiró.

— En verdad no hay un día que no me arrepienta de haberle hecho llorar a mi Zuzu, pero así está a salvo y además tú le estas cuidando.

El bicolor iba saliendo de su escondite lenta e inconscientemente. Sin querer le dio a una piedra pequeña una patada y esta llegó justo al lado de Madara e Itachi, los cuales se giraron en su dirección para verle.

Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido y Zetsu no sabía que hacer, sólo estaba ahí, quieto, mirando a Madara.

— Madara…— susurró.

Sin desviar su mirada de la del bicolor, Madara le pidió a Itachi que les dejara a solas y se fuera a la base, cosa que el Uchiha menor hizo enseguida después de un asentimiento de cabeza.

Madara y Zetsu no hacían ni se decían nada, sólo se miraban. Entonces, el menor tragó fuerte para disponerse a hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

El moreno se pasó la mano por el pelo suspirando y luego se acercó a Zetsu.

— Por tu bien, no quería que te hicieran daño — decía mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla al menor, pero este la apartó de un manotazo.

— **No me jodas Madara**, ¿de verdad pensabas que así no iba a sufrir? Ya te dije la noche antes de esto que si te ibas serias tú el que me hiciera daño. ¡Joder!, ¡he estado casi un jodido año en una enorme depresión deseando mi muerte por tu partida!. Pero en vez de irte de la guarida, vas y haces que te maten delante de mis ojos, bueno, por lo visto no te mataron. Yo… yo no entiendo nada y no sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo — y dicho esto, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo mientras con una mano se apartaba el pelo.

Madara se puso delante de él y se puso de cuclillas para luego cogerle la mano.

— Verás, lo que viste era un genjutsu que os hice a todos, tanto a Akatsuki como a los ninjas, y al parecer salió bien, ya que os lo creísteis todos menos Itachi, al cual le dije mi plan y le pedí que te cuidara. De verdad que siento muchísimo haberte hecho llorar, créeme que no me lo podré perdonar en la vida.

— ¿Pero por qué?, ¿por qué te olvidaste por completo de tu plan y me alejaste de tu vida? —preguntaba Zetsu a punto de llorar.

— Dime Zuzu, ¿de qué sirve controlar a la gente si hasta la persona más importante para ti puede caer presa de esa técnica? Y eso si no le matan antes— respondía el mayor acariciándole la mejilla al menor, el cual suspiró con el contacto.

— Y dime tú Madara, ¿de qué sirve vivir si la razón por la que lo hacía y me levantaba todas las mañanas ha muerto ante mis ojos?

Madara no respondió, solo miró al bicolor con cariño, y este hacía lo mismo, pero Madara no dejaba de acariciarle, entonces, por un impulso tal vez, el menor se abalanzó a los labios del Uchiha, el cual profundizaba el beso atrayendo a Zetsu hacia sí.

Cuando se separaron, un hilo de saliva le seguía uniendo y no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos que tanto amaban.

— He sufrido como no tienes idea y no he dejado de rezar a Kami porque lo que había visto había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora estás aquí, de verdad, y no estás muerto, por lo que puedo decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

— Zetsu… ¿qué sientes por mi?

— Lo que nunca he experimentado con nadie. Una total dependencia hacia a ti, no poder ser feliz sin verte al menos una vez al día, aunque sea de espaldas, y sentir en todo momento unas ganas incontrolables de gritarte lo mucho que te quiero, cómo ahora—- Zetsu cogió aire a la vez que cerraba los ojos y los abrió para ver a Madara y decirle- Te amo Madara.

El mayor sólo sonreía y abrazó a Zetsu contra su pecho, para susurrarle lo mucho que le amaba.

Se volvieron a mirar y después un beso demandante y muchas caricias se sucedieron, haciendo que el ambiente que al principio era romántico, pasó a ser lujurioso.

Los besos, caricias y confesiones de amor no cesaban, y provocaron que en esa noche sólo se oyesen los gemidos de Zetsu y las declaraciones de Madara.

Al día siguiente, el bicolor se despertó sobre el pecho desnudo de Madara y sonrió, le dio un beso y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa tan adorable que sólo él sabía dar, cosa por la cual Madara siempre se sentía dichoso.

Zetsu comenzó a preparar las cosas para el desayuno cuando Madara le abrazó por detrás y le besó la nuca.

— Zuzu…

— ¿Si Madara?

— Dos cosas, la primera, te amo mi cosita — ante esta frase, Zetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse- y la segunda, ¿por qué no vivimos aquí juntos como un matrimonio?

Si Zetsu ya estaba rojo, ahora estaba tres veces más, y por lo tanto más adorable.

¿Un matrimonio? No sonaba mal. Como no podía hablar por la vergüenza, simplemente asintió y Madara le besó la nuca de nuevo para después poner su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y susurrarle:

— Y en un futuro, tendremos hijos, ¿buena idea verdad? Pero tendremos que practicar. Comencemos ahora con el entrenamiento, ¿no te parece? — y dicho esto, Madara tumbó a Zetsu en suelo para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Pocos meses después, Zetsu le dio a Madara una gran noticia, estaba embarazado. El mayor sonrió de lado y besó con pasión y deseo al bicolor y empezaba a acariciarle el culo, sonrojando al menor y diciendo como escusa que tenían que celebrarlo. En el interior, muy en el interior, estaba eufórico, pero, claro no lo demostraría nunca, tan sólo mínimamente ante su Zuzu y nada más.

Nueve meses después Zetsu abría los ojos lleno de sudor y recostado en la cama para observar a Madara cómo cogía en brazos a su bebé recién nacido.

El mayor sonrió y le besó en la sien mientras le entregaba al niño en brazos. Este era bicolor como su "mama", con los ojos color miel y el pelo negro como el tizón.

— Es hermoso Zuzu, ¿cómo se llamará? — preguntaba el moreno mayor a la vez que sentaba al lado del menor el cual estaba acariciando la mejilla y miraba embobado al nuevo integrante de los Uchiha.

Con la voz un poco apagada y débil por el parto, consiguió pronunciar que el nombre de aquel pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos y se apoyaba en su pecho iba a ser Hisoka, cuyo significado era reservado, al igual que los componentes del clan Uchiha.

Miró a las orbes color ónix de su pareja y este sonrió mientras unían sus labios en un casto beso, con el cual se decían sin necesidad de palabras que iban a cuidar de ese niño mutuamente hasta que sus vidas no den a más; y así lo hicieron, amándose en cada momento.

**FIN.**

¿Les gustó?

Se me olvidó ndecirles,la parte en el que Madara entra al cuarto de en el que Zetsu descansa hasta donde se duermen esta inspirada en un capitulo de Torchwood.

Espero sus reviws y sus espectativas, kissus a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
